Shingeki no Facebook
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: /Humour/ Prises de bec, mauvaises blagues, jeux en tous genres... Extraits savoureux des conversations facebookiennes des personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin.
1. Je suis ton père

A prendre impérativement au second degré ^^.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama, l'image utilisée pour la couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus.

* * *

Shingeki no Facebook

1. 'Je suis ton père'

_Suivons le fil d'actualité des corps de l'armée…_

_OS écrit après l'heureux visionnage du très fameux épisode 14_

**Erwin Smith** a ajouté **Eren Jäger** au groupe "Bataillon d'exploration".

**Hanji Zoe**, **Mikasa Ackermann**, **Armin Arlert**, **Connie Springer** et **Sasha Braus** aiment.

* * *

**Sasha Braus** a écrit sur son mur : ce soir, ce sera pommes de terre frites !

**Connie Springer** a commenté : j'apporte de ketchup !

**Mikasa Ackermann** a commenté : a force de manger des patates, tu vas te transformer en patate.

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : c'est déjà une patate.

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a identifié **Rivaille** comme étant son mari.

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : toutes mes félicitations.

**Rivaille** a commenté : très amusant.

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** est passée de "mariée" à "c'est compliqué".

**Rivaille** a commenté : J'aime mieux ça.

* * *

**Mike Zakarias** a écrit sur son mur : humpf.

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a invité **Rivaille** à jouer à "Adopter un Titan".

**Rivaille** a commenté : je vois que tu t'amuses comme une folle, et si tu allais terminer de rédiger ton dernier rapport ?

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : tu m'as l'air bien bavard ce soir mon petit Riri !

**Petra Hall** a commenté : ne joue pas avec la limite, Hanji ^^.

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : quelle limite ?

**Rivaille** a commenté : celle que tu viens de franchir.

**Hanji** **Zoe** a commenté : Ooops, pas vu !

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a identifié **Eren Jäger** comme étant son fils et **Rivaille** le père.

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : j'ai été adopté ?

**Krista Lenz** a commenté : c'est trop mignon ! ^^

**Mikasa Ackermann** a commenté : je ne suis pas d'accord !

**Rivaille** a commenté : moi non plus.

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : Riri, regarde notre fils comme il est beau, grand et fort ! Il est… TITANESQUE 8D.

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : je suis tombé dans une maison de fous, hahaha…

**Rivaille** a commenté : toutes mes condoléances, Jäger, c'est ton corps qu'elle veut, pas ton amour de fils.

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : il faudra qu'on m'explique comment un type haut comme trois pommes a fait pour avoir un fils de quinze mètres XD.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : Héhéhé… là ce n'est plus seulement franchir la limite, c'est exploser la limite ^^.

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : je ne suis pas maso, je ne me destine pas au bataillon d'exploration mais à la garnison ! Pas envie de finir comme Eren, je tiens à mes dents !

**Petra Hall** a commenté : la colère du capitaine Rivaille n'a pas de frontière =).

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : attendez, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

* * *

**Jean Kirstein** a été subitement déconnecté de Facebook.

* * *

**Mikasa Ackermann** a battu **Sasha Braus** à "Angry Titan".

* * *

**Mikasa Ackermann** a battu **Annie Leonhart** à "Angry Titan".

* * *

**Mikasa Ackermann** a battu **Jean Kirstein** à "Angry Titan".

* * *

**Mikasa Ackermann** a battu **Connie Springer** à "Angry Titan".

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a écrit sur le mur de **Mikasa Ackermann** : votre ténacité, mademoiselle, est à la hauteur des éloges de vos supérieurs.

**Sasha Braus**, **Connie Springer**, **Jean Kirstein**, **Eren Jäger**, **Krista Lenz** et **Armin Arlert** aiment.

* * *

**Connie Springer** a écrit sur le mur de **Jean Kirstein** : alors, Jean, toujours toutes tes dents ?

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : ta gueule, Springer.

**Eren Jäger** et** Mikasa Ackermann** aiment.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a écrit sur le mur de **Rivaille** : j'ai une lettre pour toi (encore), assignation en justice pour usage abusif de la violence.

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : tu devrais garder ton énergie pour les titans.

**Rivaille** a commenté : ça tombe bien, j'en ai un sous la main.

**Armin Arlert** a commenté : cours, Eren ! Cours !

**Rivaille** a commenté : huhuhu… rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à temps.

* * *

**Mikasa Ackermann** a écrit sur le mur de **Rivaille** : qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?!

**Rivaille** a commenté : est-ce une question rhétorique ?

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : la formulation correcte serait "qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ?"

**Rivaille** a commenté : je crains qu'il ne soit pas en état de te répondre, Ackermann.

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : pour être précise, il est en état de te répondre, encore faudrait-il le comprendre.

**Mikasa Ackermann** a commenté : c'est-à-dire ?

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : « grouah grouah groouuuaaaah ! » Je te traduirais bien, mais les subtilités du dialecte des titans m'échappent encore.

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a été rejetée du groupe "Bataillon d'exploration" par **Rivaille**.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a ajouté **Hanji Zoe** au groupe "Bataillon d'exploration".

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a été rejetée du groupe "Bataillon d'exploration" par **Rivaille**.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a ajouté **Hanji Zoe** au groupe "Bataillon d'exploration".

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a écrit sur son propre mur : hey ! C'était quoi ça ?!

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : ça ressemblait à une tentative de coup de pied virtuel…

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : c'est sa façon d'exprimer son affection.

**Rivaille** a commenté : va te faire, Erwin.

* * *

**Rivaille** s'est désinscrit de Facebook.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : je crois que vous l'avez vexé !

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : Ririiiii ! Reviiieeeeens ! C'était pour rire ! … Ah Riri, si petit… mais avec un cœur GRAND COMME CA !

**Petra Hall** a commenté : heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour lire ça ^^.

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : j'entends du tapage dans la chambre d'à côté, c'est normal ?

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : tant qu'il ne frappe pas à ta porte pour se passer les nefs sur toi, ne te tracasse pas mon mignon ! Et s'il le fait, appelle-moi ! Ta maman volera à ton secours !

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : Eeeehhh…

**Petra Hall** a commenté : il se fait tard, je vais dormir, bonne nuit à tous, et préparez-vous a une journée de travail infernale demain, vous ne l'aurez pas volé ! (surtout toi, Hanji !)

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : en effet, laissons passer l'orage.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : et Hanji, arrête de faire peur à Eren, ou il va se transformer et te manger toute crue !

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : Héhéhé, je n'attends que ça *_*.

* * *

**Mikasa Ackermann** et **Hanji Zoe** ne sont plus amies.

* * *

... je devrais arrêter d'écrire des one-shoot sans queue ni tête au milieu de la nuit *kof kof*.


	2. I believe I can fly

Mot de l'auteur: merci à tous ceux qui respectent mon travail, qui m'encouragent à continuer et qui laissent des commentaires. Vous avez toute ma gratitude. Et je suis encore plus contente d'avoir inspiré d'autres fanfic-eurs à pratiquer les dialogues 'facebookiens', pleins de piquant et d'humour. Quant à ceux qui ne respectent pas mes textes, qui volent honteusement mes idées et jusqu'à mes formulation de phrases... je ne vais pas m'étaler. Je vous laisse deviner le fond de ma pensée.

Pour en revenir au texte... vu l'étonnant succès de 'Shingeki no Facebook', qui devait demeurer un one-shot, voici la suite ^^.

* * *

Shingeki no Facebook

2. 'I believe I can fly'

_Suivons le fil d'actualité des corps de l'armée…_

_Attention, légers spoilers concernant l'animé (épisode 15)_

**Erwin Smith** a écrit sur le mur du "Bataillon d'exploration" : c'est avec regret que je me dois de vous annoncer le décès brutal de notre consœur Hanji Zoe, fidèle servante de son pays, son souvenir restera pour toujours dans nos cœurs comme une preuve de courage et de grandeur. Les circonstances de sa mort restent floues, une enquête a été ouverte.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : oh non ! Hanji ! Ce n'est pas possible !

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : mais… hier encore, elle était là, avec nous, comme à son habitude… qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : c'est vrai, c'est étrange, elle n'a pourtant pas été envoyée en mission, ça ne peut être l'œuvre d'un titan.

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : en effet, les premiers éléments d'enquête ont révélé des détails étranges. Selon les témoins présents, elle se serait jetée du haut de Wall Maria en criant "Je vooole !"

**Petra Hall** a commenté : Oh, Seigneur…

* * *

**Annie Leonhart** a écrit sur son mur : le dortoir des filles empeste ! Que l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague se dénonce sinon…

**Krista Lenz** a commenté : ce n'est pas moi ^^.

**Ymir** a commenté : beuh, ça pue !

**Mikasa Ackerman** a commenté : Sasha a pété.

**Sasha Braus** a commenté : Mikasa ! Même pas vrai !

**Annie Leonhart** a commenté : …

**Sasha Braus** a commenté : non, Annie ! Pas frapper, pas frapper ! Aaarg !

* * *

**Annie Leonhart** a écrit sur son mur : j'ai l'odorat très sensible.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a ajouté **Jean Kirstein** au groupe "Bataillon d'exploration".

**Connie Springer** a commenté : oh, Jean, tu t'es trompé de chemin ?

**Armin Arlert** a commenté : non, il est venu pour rester avec Mikasa.

**Connie Springer** a commenté : Ouuuuh, il est amoureux !

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : toi, Arlert, tu vas morfler !

**Armin Arlert** a commenté : oups ! Pas fait exprès !

* * *

**Rivaille** a écrit sur son mur : qui est l'enfoiré qui a déposé une tenue de soubrette devant ma porte ?

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : tu cherchais un costume pour l'enterrement d'Hanji, non ?

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : un peu de sérieux, messieurs, il n'y a pas matière à rire.

* * *

**Jean Kirstein** a écrit sur son mur : y a-t-il un seul soldat sain d'esprit dans le bataillon d'exploration ?

**Mikasa Ackerman**, **Armin Arlert**, **Connie Springer**, **Sasha Braus** et **Krista Lenz** aiment.

* * *

**Armin Arlert** a écrit sur le mur d'**Eren Jäger **: comment ça va, Eren ? Ca fait un bail qu'on a plus de nouvelles de toi !

**Petra Hall** a commenté : c'est parce qu'il est enfermé dans le cachot…

**Auruo Bosard** a commenté : la place d'une bête sauvage est dans une cage !

**Mikasa Ackerman** a commenté : comment avez-vous osé ?!

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : il en va de la sureté de la population, soldat Ackerman.

**Mikasa Ackerman** a commenté : mais… Eren T_T.

* * *

**Auruo Bosard** a écrit sur son mur : c'est tout de même un peu pervers cette histoire de cachot.

**Rivaille** a commenté : mes méthodes te posent problème, Bosard ?

**Auruo Bosard** a commenté : non, mon caporal !

**Rivaille** a commenté : tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : et sans la mordre, hihihi

* * *

**Jean Kirstein** a écrit sur son mur : aujourd'hui, Connie a essayé de se faire entendre auprès de notre chef d'escouade, lors de la réunion. Il s'est fait mettre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul. La honte.

**Connie Springer** a commenté : merci de me rappeler ce douloureux épisode !

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : est-ce que j'aurais omis de citer la punition de la clinche ?

**Connie Springer** a commenté : la ferme, Jean !

**Krista Lenz** a commenté : c'est quoi la punition de la clinche ?

**Mikasa Ackerman **a commenté : tu dois rester dehors et appuyer sur la clinche toutes les cinq minutes pour prouver que tu es toujours là.

**Armin Arlert** a commenté : oh, dur…

* * *

**Mike Zakarias** a invité **Erwin Smith** à signer la pétition "Caporal Rivaille en tenue de soubrette sexy au bal costumé du Bataillon".

**Erwin Smith** a signé la pétition.

* * *

**Rivaille** a écrit sur son mur : je vais regretter de m'être réinscrit sur Facebook.

**Mike Zakarias**, **Petra** **Hall, Auruo Bosard** et **Erwin Smith** aiment.

* * *

**Sasha Braus** a invité **Mikasa Ackerman** à jouer à "Titan farm".

* * *

**Mikasa Ackerman** a écrit sur le mur de **Sasha Braus** : le jour où je décide de me lancer dans l'élevage, tu seras mon premier cochon.

**Connie Springer**, **Armin Arlert**, **Jean Kirstein** et **Annie Leonhart** aiment.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a écrit sur le mur du "Bataillon d'exploration": mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Notre consœur Hanji Zoe, portée disparue depuis une semaine, a été retrouvée. Elle a été victime d'un malheureux accident qui a failli lui coûter la vie, mais elle a bravement défié les éléments pour nous revenir.

**Petra Hall** et **Mike Zakarias** aiment.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a écrit sur le mur du "Bataillon d'exploration": après analyse des indices et écoute de la victime, nous avons conclu qu'un complot a été fomenté à l'égard de notre consœur Hanji Zoe.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : que s'est-il passé, commandant ?

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : quelqu'un aurait trafiqué son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle a voulu faire une blague à ses soldats en sautant de Wall Maria, elle est restée attachée au mur, à mi-hauteur, incapable de monter ou de descendre. Elle était presque morte de déshydratation lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : Seigneur, j'espère qu'elle se rétablira et que ça ne laissera pas de séquelles !

**Auruo Bosard** a commenté : Petra a raison, elle était déjà complètement frappée avant, je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle nous réserve maintenant ! Bwahahaha !

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a écrit sur le mur de **Rivaille** : mon p'tit Riri ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! 8D

**Rivaille** a commenté : …

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : tu es un très très vilain petit lutin maléfique… je me demande quel genre de pensées meurtrières et sadiques pullulent dans ta petite tête ronde, derrière tes petits yeux noirs noirs nooooiiiirs *_* …

* * *

**Rivaille** a écrit sur le mur de **Hanji Zoe** : tu aurais dû rester morte plus longtemps.

**Eren Jäger** et **Mikasa Ackerman** aiment.

* * *

**Mike Zakarias** a invité **Hanji Zoe** à signer la pétition "Caporal Rivaille en tenue de soubrette sexy au bal costumé du Bataillon".

**Hanji Zoe** a signé la pétition.

* * *

**Eren Jäger** a écrit sur le mur de **Rivaille** : Caporal, j'aimerais demander la permission retourner au cachot jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

**Rivaille** a commenté : permission accordée, soldat !

* * *

**Rivaille** a été identifié sur une photo de l'album de **Hanji Zoe**.

* * *

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté une photo sur laquelle apparaît **Rivaille** : tu as des goûts vestimentaires très particuliers. Ca me plaît.

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : la dentelle et les talons aiguilles sont du plus bel effet.

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : han, Riri, t'es trop sexy en mini-jupe =3.

**Auruo Bosard** a commenté : j'ai toujours su que notre caporal était un fétichiste.

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : intéressante théorie, ça expliquerait son attirance prononcée pour les cachots et le nettoyage…

**Rivaille** a commenté : allez tous au diable.

* * *

**Rivaille** a écrit sur son mur : si je trouve l'auteur de cet odieux montage photo, il peut faire ses prières.

**Erwin Smith**, **Mike Zakarias** et **Hanji Zoe** aiment.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires et à la prochaine ! - et maintenant je vais dormir...


	3. Fais tes prières

Merci pour toutes vos reviews - elles me motivent à faire fonctionner mes méninges pour imaginer de nouvelles situations cocasses dans lesquelles plonger nos personnages préférés.

The Royal Cat: ... je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, ni ce que ressent le caporal Rivaille, puisque je mesure une mètre septante-cinq et que je charrie tous ceux qui sont plus petits que moi... Bwahahahaha ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Shingeki no Facebook

3. « Fais tes prières »

_Suivons le fil d'actualité des corps de l'armée…_

**Hanji Zoe** a écrit sur son mur : ah que c'est bon d'être en vie ! Et dire que vous aviez déjà préparé mon enterrement !

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : votre disparition aurait été une perte pour l'humanité, madame Hanji !

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : comme tu es mignon, Eren, dans mes bras ! =3

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : mais… euh… c'est-à-dire que…

* * *

**Connie Springer** a écrit sur son mur : je m'en vais passer mon dernier examen, souhaitez –moi bonne chance !

**Krista Lenz** a commenté : courage !

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : tu peux le faire !

**Sasha Braus** a commenté : que la force soit avec toi !

**Jean Kirschtein** a commenté : casse-toi une jambe.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a battu **Dot Pixis** à « Strip Poker Online ».

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté: … je crains le pire.

* * *

**Petra Hall** a écrit sur le mur du « Bataillon d'exploration » : quelqu'un aurait-il aperçu le caporal Rivaille ces derniers jours ? Je ne le trouve nulle part !

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : tu as regardé sous la table ?

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : sous le canapé ?

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : il s'est peut-être égaré dans les hautes herbes ?

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : les petites choses, ça se perd vite.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : et si le pire était arrivé ? Et s'il avait été dévoré ?

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : aucune chance, pour qu'un titan le remarque, il faudrait qu'il utilise une loupe, et je n'ai encore jamais vu de titan se promener avec une loupe.

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : ou peut-être un microscope ?

* * *

**Reiner Braun **participe à l'événement « Bal costumé du bataillon d'exploration ».

* * *

**Sasha Braus** participe à l'événement « Bal costumé du bataillon d'exploration ».

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : tu seras déguisée en patate ?

**Connie Springer** a commenté : et toi en âne ?

**Jean Kirstein** : je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, la demi-portion !

* * *

**Mikasa Ackerman** participe à l'événement « Bal costumé du bataillon d'exploration ».

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : et toi ma belle Mikasa, quel sera ton costume pour la fête ?

**Mikasa Ackerman** a commenté : rien.

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : oh oh oh… eh bien je ne doute pas que la vue sera des plus exquises !

**Armin Arlert** a commenté : Jean, t'es vraiment irrécupérable…

* * *

**Mike Zakarias** a écrit sur le mur de **Rivaille** : Rivaille, j'ai ta tenue de soubrette pour le bal costumé, où est-ce que tu te caches ?

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a battu **Nile Dawk** à « Strip Poker Online ».

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : oooh, j'espère que tu as gardé des photos souvenirs, Erwin !

**Eren Jäger** a commenté: félicitations commandant, vous êtes le meilleur !

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : hahaha ! Merci jeune homme ! Je crois savoir que tu avais une dent contre ce cher vieux Nile !

* * *

**Auruo Bosard** a écrit sur le mur du « Bataillon d'exploration » : d'ici la fin du mois, le commandant Erwin aura déshabillé la moitié des corps d'armée !

**Hanji Zoe**, **Petra Hall**, **Mike Zakarias**, **Eren Jäger**, **Erd Gin** **et Gunther Schültz** aiment.

* * *

**Hanji Zoe** a écrit sur le mur de Rivaille : Ririiii ! Sors de ta cachette ! Ou je viens enlever Eren pendant la nuit ! Bwahahaha ! 8D

* * *

**Reiner Braun** a écrit sur le mur de **Krista Lenz**: épouse-moi !

**Jean Kirstein** a commenté : non, moi !

**Krista Lenz** a commenté : voyons les garçons, vous allez me faire rougir ^^.

**Armin Arlert** a commenté : retourne draguer Mikasa, Jean.

**Reiner Braun** a commenté : il a compris que c'était peine perdue.

* * *

**Ymir** a envoyé un message privé à **Reiner Braun** : toi, t'es un homme mort.

* * *

**Ymir** a envoyé un message privé à **Jean Kirstein** : toi, t'es le suivant, fais tes prières.

* * *

**Jean Kirstein** a écrit sur son mur : je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances.

**Reiner Braun** a commenté : ouais, moi aussi.

* * *

**Rivaille** a écrit sur le mur de **Hanji Zoe** : la vérité, c'est que tu es rongée par la jalousie.

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : ah, voilà un revenant…

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

**Rivaille** a commenté : parce que, moi, j'ai mon propre titan de compagnie avec options ergonomiques (et tu ne me le voleras pas).

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : ce que tu peux être possessif T_T.

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : Hanji, sois plutôt jalouse de moi, de mon corps d'athlète, grand, fort, taillé comme un dieu !

**Rivaille** a commenté : grand ? Fort ? Et qu'est-ce que t'essayes exactement de compenser avec ça ?

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : enflure.

* * *

**Mikasa Ackerman** a publié 35 photos dans l'album « Bal costumé du bataillon d'exploration ».

**Krista Lenz** a commenté : oh, Seigneur !

**Connie Springer** a commenté : ce fut épique ! Vous avez vu Berthold dans son costume du titan colossal ? Un truc de fooouuu !

**Sasha Braus** a commenté : et monsieur Pixis déguisé en bouteille de vin ?

**Mikasa Ackerman** a commenté : le costume le plus réussi reste tout de même celui d'Eren.

**Connie Springer** a commenté : ah ouais, j'avoue… un peu grand tout de même… quinze mètres…

* * *

**Rivaille** a battu **Erwin Smith** à « Strip Poker Online ».

**Hanji Zoe** a commenté : OH MON DIEU ! RIRI ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ DÉSHABILLER NOTRE COMMANDANT ! PETIT GNOME PERVERS ! HAHAHAHAHA !

**Mike Zakarias** a commenté : Erwin Smith, champion de strip poker, détrôné. Je n'y crois pas.

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : j'accepte ma défaite avec dignité. Et dans le plus simple appareil.

* * *

**Mikasa Ackerman **a identifié Eren comme étant son partenaire.

**Eren Jäger** a commenté : je suis ton frère, Mikasa ! Ton frère !

**Mikasa Ackerman** a commenté : ah, pardon, je me suis trompée.

* * *

**Erwin Smith** écrit sur le mur de **Rivaille** : tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Hanji et Mike viennent d'être envoyés à l'hôpital. Ils ont été roués de coups. L'enquête préliminaire qui a été menée par Nile Dawk de la garnison royale te place en premier sur la liste des suspects.

**Rivaille** a commenté : oh, c'est étrange. Et pourquoi donc ?

**Erwin Smith** a commenté : on a relevé une empreinte de botte fraîchement cirée sur le visage de Mike. Ta botte.

**Rivaille** a commenté : c'est fâcheux, en effet.

* * *

**Petra Hall** a battu **Auruo Bosard** à « Strip Poker Online ».

**Erd Gin** a commenté: ne regarde pas Petra, tu vas faire des cauchemars.

**Petra Hall** a commenté : mes paupières sont absolument closes.

* * *

**Rivaille** a envoyé un message privé à Erwin Smith : l'autre folle a essayé de me faire enfiler une tenue de soubrette et s'est adonnée à des attouchements sur MON titan. Comme si le petit était pas déjà assez perturbé.

**Erwin Smith** a répondu : hum, je vois. Et Mike dans tout ça ? (PS : tu sais, c'est très ambigu quand tu parles d'Hanji qui a essayé de toucher TON titan).

**Rivaille** a répondu : j'aime pas sa tête, à l'autre grand machin (PS : je sais).

* * *

**Erwin Smith** a écrit sur le mur du « Bataillon d'exploration » : souhaitons tous un prompt rétablissement aux chefs d'escouades Hanji Zoe et Mike Zakarias, légèrement blessés lors de la dernière expédition extra-muros.

**Petra** **Hall**, **Eren** **Jäger**, **Krista Lenz**, **Armin Arlert**, **Sasha Braus**, **Gunther Schültz**, **Mikasa Ackerman** et **Erd Gin** aiment.

* * *

Il me faut toujours deux à trois semaines pour réaliser un chapitre, le temps de voir quelques nouveaux épisodes et de refaire le plein d'idées facebookiennes, on se dit donc à bientôt.


End file.
